Genus and species: Calibrachoa spp.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Cal Ivoryxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Cal Ivoryxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in the year 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with lavender rose colored flowers known as 164-2, a rose with yellow throat proprietary line unnamed and unpatented. The male parent was Calibrachoa variety 103-1, a white proprietary line unnamed and unpatented.
xe2x80x98Cal Ivoryxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calibrachoa plants with ivory white colored flowers, compact habit, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Guatemala over a 2 and half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.